Self-driving vehicles, assisted-driving vehicles, and/or autonomous vehicles refer to a category of vehicles that can be operated with limited or no human interactions. These vehicles rely on information acquired from various sensors or sensor systems onboard the vehicles to make driving decisions that are based at least, in part, on control systems and/or algorithms. In general, these control systems tend to be reactive in nature, meaning, the control systems respond only after road conditions change. Such control systems may cause discomfort to passengers of the vehicles.